Duele
by chipikroou
Summary: Hizashi despertó aquella mañana y al sentarse en la cama, se percató de una sensación extraña que le pesaba en los hombros. Porque duele saber que eso que más adoras, ha sido encerrado. Y duele más saber el daño al que estará atado.


**Duele.  
**

**.**

Hizashi despertó aquella mañana y al sentarse en la cama, se percató de una sensación extraña que le pesaba en los hombros. Echó un vistazo a la cama, en la cual aún dormía su esposa y con delicadeza le acarició la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al cuello y lo frotó, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose aún pesado; ser un Hyuuga no era tarea sencilla, las responsabilidades recaían sobre él con un peso mayor al que cualquiera se imaginaría. Proteger a la familia principal no era como ser una niñera, su deber iba más allá y con un hermano tan demandante y autoritario a la cabeza, las cosas se volvían más tediosas. Acostumbrado a esos pensamientos, miro sus pies, antes de calzarse y dejar salir un pesado suspiro. Algo le incomodaba y no sabía qué, pero estaba seguro que pronto sacaría de su inconsciente aquel pendiente.

Unas suaves manos le frotándole los hombros con gentileza y un beso en la mejilla fue lo que bastó para que sintiera que, quizá, el día no sería tan malo como pintaba la mañana. Se dejó abrazar por la espalda y cuando su esposa lo soltó, se levantó de la cama, sin muchos ánimos y con esa sensación encima. Dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y realizó su rutina matutina.

En el fondo podía escuchar a su esposa tararear su canción favorita, mientras el agua de la regadera le recorría el cuerpo y lo hacía sentirse más liviano… pero esa sensación se aferraba a sus hombros, similar a ir cargando a un compañero herido, de regreso a la aldea, cuando estás sumamente agotado y lo único que se desea es llegar a casa y descansar. Terminó de alistarse y caminó por la casa, sin dejar de sentirse pesado y con la idea de arrastrar los pies creciendo dentro de su cabeza. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, donde su esposa ya se encontraba, preparando la ropa que el niño vestiría ese día y dirigiéndose a la cama, con una sonrisa en los ojos y el amor reflejándose en su mirada. Los ánimos cambiaron justo en ese momento, cuando vio a su mujer a lado de su hijo, ese pequeño niño educado, cauto, simpático e inteligente.

_Serás grande Neji_, pensó, mientras su esposa movía al niño para despertarlo.

– Mmm...

Fue lo único que el niño emitió, antes de que lo tomaran por las manos y lo obligaran a sentarse; la cabeza y el cabello colgaban hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. El día anterior Neji había entrenado arduamente y se sentían un poco mal por no dejarlo dormir más, pero debían forjarlo, para que fuera el ninja brillante y fuerte que ellos veían, así que holgazanear no estaba permitido.

– Neji, no toleraré esto más. – Dijo autoritario, desde la puerta.

El niño abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, sosteniéndola con su cuello, como era debido y se talló un ojo mientras miraba a su padre. Sabía que quejarse no le llevaría a ningún lado, mucho menos pedir un poco más de tiempo para dormir. – Buenos días.

– Buenos días, hijo. – Saludó, el niño sonrío y el no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

– Vamos a bañarte, corazón. – Dijo su esposa, tomando al niño en sus brazos y dejándolo dormitar un poco más. – ¿Quieres zumo de naranja para tomar el desayuno?

El niño asintió y murmuró algo que no se entendió, Hizashi observó cómo su esposa se alejaba hacia el cuarto de baño y el caminó hacia la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo de desayunar. En cuanto se dio la vuelta volvió a ser consciente de aquel extraño peso con el que cargaba. Caminó sin demostrarlo.

– ¡… y luego, lo lancé como papá me dijo y le di justo al blanco! – Repitió Neji, a su madre, emocionado. – ¡De grande, voy a ser muy fuerte como papá!

– Ya lo creo, Neji.

Su esposa apareció a su lado y tomó el plato de comida de Neji, él tomó los otros dos y los dispuso sobre la mesa que tenían ahí en la cocina, donde tomaban la mayoría de sus comidas. Agradecieron por los alimentos y muy sonriente, Neji exclamó "Itadakimasu" y todos a comer.

– Olvidé decirte ayer, vinieron a buscarte… Hiashi-sama te espera en su despacho, después del desayuno.

– ¿Que querrá ahora? – Preguntó, con enfado.

Su esposa sonrío. – No hagas corajes, el día apenas empieza. – Pidió, suave y cariñosa. – Por favor.

– Ya terminé. – Declaró Neji, bebiendo su zumo y mirándolos fijamente.

Hizashi observó su esposa se levantaba de la mesa y lo tomaba en sus brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla; Neji hizo un puchero, exclamando que ya era lo suficiente mayor para esas cosas, pero no tardó en cerrar los ojos y abrazar con fuerza a su mamá. Y entonces el peso sobre sus hombros creció más, al ver esa sombra causada por la tristeza en los ojos femeninos, que miraban con amor y arrepentimiento al pequeño niño a quien acunaba contra su pecho en esos momentos.

Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca. – No deberías mimarlo tanto, Hisa.

Ella lo miró y negó. – No lo hago, solo aprovecho, en unos años no dejará que lo apapache más. – Dejó al niño en el suelo. – Anda a jugar, papá va a ocuparse, vendrá por ti más tarde.

– Entendido.

Miró de nuevo esos ojos maternales, llenos de tristeza y se levantó, recogió su plato de la mesa y lo lavó en silencio, ignorando a su esposa, quien se había sentado de nuevo y miraba fijamente al frente. Se despidió de ella y salió de casa. Su viaje fue de cortos minutos, los cuales no le sirvieron para tranquilizar ese extraño nerviosismo dentro de él. Al entrar a casa de su hermano se topó con el habitual silencio de ese lugar; no se escuchaban risas infantiles en el fondo a pesar de que en aquella casa habitaba una niña, tampoco había tarareos, a pesar de que su hermano también tenía una esposa. Llamó a la puerta y la voz de su hermano le invitó a pasar.

– Buenos días, Hiashi-sama, ¿deseaba verme?

Hiashi asintió y le señaló la silla frente a él, permaneció en silencio hasta que su hermano estuvo sentado. – Como sabes, Hinata cumplirá tres años. – Hizashi asintió. – Celebraremos, la semana próxima, a la hora de la comida. Están todos invitados, avisa a los demás, por favor.

Asintió de nuevo. – ¿Algo más?

– Sí. – Declaró, volviéndose más serio. – ¿Cuántos años tiene Neji?

Duró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, la pregunta le retumbaba en la cabeza y él rostro imperturbable de su hermano le miraba; el aire se le volvió sólido dentro de los pulmones, ya que sentía que no podía exhalarlo y tampoco servía inhalar.

– Cuatro. – Contestó, con la boca seca.

Asintió. – Edad suficiente, ya me encargaré, luego.

Hizashi apretó la quijada y miro a su hermano con fingido respeto, a pesar de su rostro tenso y apretado. Había hablado como si se refiriera del clima, no de un niño de cuatro años, lleno de inocencia y sueños. Hiashi volvió a hablar.

– Puedes irte.

Asintió, se levantó de la silla y tras hacer una reverencia, salió del despacho.

**~oOo~**

El día había ido lento y terrible. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, sintió que había tardado días. La pasó sentado en la cocina, escuchando a su esposa e hijo preparándose para ir a dormir, proceso que no se extendió más de media hora y una pequeña conversación en la que le indicó a su mujer que iría a la cama más tarde; ella se había mostrado comprensiva y él no había podido quitarle la mirada de la frente, al obtener un vistazo del sello que se escondía bajo su flequillo. Pronto hubo silencio en toda la casa y él se sumió, silenciosamente, en aquella desesperación que cargaba consigo desde que Hiashi se había llevado a su hijo para aplicarle el sello. Cerró los ojos y se los masajeo unos momentos, dejando escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta.

Bajó su mano hasta su mentón y miró al frente, a la pared. No quería que su hijo sufriera ese sello. Esa había sido la principal razón por la que se había mostrado reacio a formar una familia en un principio; después, eso fue lo que lo hizo odiarse al saber que su esposa estaba embarazada y ahora era la razón que lo mantenía despierto a pesar del cansancio y no le permitía disfrutar de su hijo.

Ahora la frente del pequeño Neji estaba marcada, había perdido su completa libertad, estaba atado a una vida de servicio; se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se levantó de la mesa. Caminó hasta su habitación y ahí, se quedó mirando a su mujer, quien ya estaba dormida; se quedó ahí varios minutos, sin ganas de moverse, solo mirando. La reacción que tuvo al saber que su hijo sería marcado, había sido una de las cosas que preferiría no haber vivido, sus ojos perlados se habían llenado de lágrimas y sus cejas se habían juntado, molesta, mientras argumentaba que aquello debería parar y le pedía a Hiashi que le permitiera al niño disfrutar del cumpleaños de Hinata. Él también había pedido a Hiashi que le diera aunque fuera un día más a su hijo, pero su hermano, como siempre, no escuchó razones y actuó. Hisa había hecho la peor rabieta de su vida, abandonaron la celebración temprano y dejaron a Neji jugar en el jardín, mientras su madre dejaba salir todo el coraje y la frustración. El simplemente la escuchó, siempre lo hacía, comentaba lo que era debido y nada más, pero dejó que ella se recargara en su pecho y la consoló silenciosamente, hasta que dejó de llorar. Se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás y caminó a la siguiente habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ni un solo sonido y miró al bulto pequeño que se formaba con las cobijas y su hijo.

Le dolió cuando se acercó a él y vio que sonreía en sueños. Le dolió ver como se aferraba a un peluche, que lo había acompañado desde sus primeros meses de vida y que se aferraba a conservar, a pesar de sus intentos por retirarle aquella costumbre tan inocente e infantil. Le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y miró su frente, aquel sello no iba bien con una piel tan infantil, y las ganas de golpear a su hermano con fuerza lo embargaron.

Porque duele saber que eso que más adoras, ha sido encerrado. Y duele más saber el daño al que estará atado.

¡Quiso evitarlo, por todos los cielos, que quiso! Pero si se reusaba, él y su esposa sufrirían la activación del sello, agonizarían durante unos momentos y su hijo sería marcado de igual modo; si huían, serían marcados como traidores, no podrían volver jamás a la aldea y serían perseguidos, tendrían que ocultarse de todo, hasta que no pudieran hacerlo más y fueran encontrados. Aunque batallara contra su hermano, al final su hijo tendría ese maldito sello en la frente. Aunque su esposa se opusiera, sería lastimada y llevarían a cabo la colocación del sello. Tampoco podía alejar a su hijo de su madre, ni del mundo ninja que tanto adoraba y por el cual se esforzaba día con día para poder alcanzar.

Y matar a su propio hijo, sería algo que jamás se perdonaría… si es que lograba llegar a realizarlo.

Sintiéndose débil de pronto, de solo pensar aquello, alejó sus manos del pequeño y estas comenzaron a temblar. Las apretó en fuertes puños, no quedaría más que aguantar y enseñarle a Neji lo que debía hacer: proteger a la rama principal, de lo que fuera, cueste lo que cueste. Lo miró, aguantando las ganas de golpear algo que lo embargaban. Separó los labios, sintiendo que le dolía aquello, había durado con el rostro tan tenso, que relajarlo se sentía extraño. Le enseñaría a ser libre a pesar de la prisión en la que se encontraba ahora; porque Neji sería grande, lo sabía, ¡lo sentía! Ese niño lograría cosas grandes, se arrepentirían de haberlo marcado de esa manera, porque sabía que ese niño era fuerte e inteligente.

Y se sorprendió cuando tomó al niño en brazos y lo estrechó contra sí, se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió sus ojos escocer y un nudo formándose en su garganta.

– ¿Papá, qué pasa? – Sonó la voz ahogada del pequeño.

– No pasa nada, hijo. – Dijo casi en un susurro. – Vuelve a dormir.

Neji sonrió un poco y Hizashi sintió que el corazón se le apretaba cuando los brazos pequeños le abrazaron; pronto la respiración suave y acompasada le indicó que su niño ya había vuelto al mundo de los sueños. Lo alejó de él y lo miró, tan tranquilo, tan inocente.

– Vas a ser el mejor ninja que la aldea y el clan haya visto jamás, Neji.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suspiro. Estrechó de nuevo al niño contra su pecho y se mantuvo así durante unos momentos, sintiéndose terrible por no haber podido defender a su hijo de la rama principal… por no haber podido evitar que le marcaran con ese sello y lo volviera un sirviente fiel más. Él era un hombre fuerte, no lloraba y no sentía temor ante la vida cotidiana, ni ante los enemigos. Pero en esos momentos no se sentía como tal, saber que su hijo viviría su mismo destino lo estaba matando.

– Espero no vayas a odiarme y que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Duró unos cuantos minutos aferrado a su pequeño hijo, hasta que su esposa llegó a su lado y con suavidad le quitó al niño de los brazos, para luego recostarlo en la cama y mirarlo a los ojos. Las suaves manos acariciaron su rostro y limpiaron la humedad en él; los brazos le rodearon y él se permitió ser débil solo por esa vez. Porque él puede soportar la activación de ese sello sin chistar, puede albergar resentimiento hacia la rama principal y amargarse por ello, puede soportar la etiqueta de inferioridad… pero no puede soportar, de solo imaginar, que su hijo la vaya a pasar mal, que no vaya a ser plenamente feliz y que viva atado a ese encierro, con la amenaza de que en algún momento, alguien active ese sello y le haga caer de rodillas por el dolor.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

Vuelvo con un one-shot... esta vez mi víctima ha sido Hizashi. Espero les guste, espero no salirme del concepto 'Hizashi'.

Sí, Hizashi. Un personaje súper secundario, que tenía una vida y dejó a un hijo al morir. Si han hablado conmigo, deben saber que me fascinan los personajes que la mayoría de la gente olvida, creo fielmente en éstos, que no se creen tan relevantes. Pero Hizashi lo fue y mucho... en fin, aquí le paro, que después dejaré un ensayo y no quiero xD

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo, 4 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
